ketulusan sebuh cinta
by rizalnamikaze69
Summary: Aku akan mendapatkan mu, tak peduli berapa kali kau menolakku, tak peduli kau selalu mengacuhkanku, karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Naruto © milik masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Romance & friendship**

 **Pair:Naruhina**

 **Warning:Typo's, alur kecepetan, dan warning-warning yang lain**

 **Normal pov**

Hai namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Namikaze mengikuti marga ayahku. Kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, mereka meninggal karena sebuah itu sudah berlangsung 11tahun yang lalu. Kejadian itu bermula saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun, kami(aku, ayahku, dan ibuku) saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kota konoha, kami pindah dari suna ke konoha. Saat itu

Flashback on

"kaa-san" panggilku.

"iya, ada apa naru-chan"balas ibuku.

"ahh,kaa-san naruto kan udah besar, masa manggilnya pakai embel-embel'chan' sih". gerutuku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"ehh, jangan ngambek dong naru, nanti terlihat jelek lho.." ucap ibuku sambil berjalan menghampiriku dan mencubit pipiku gemas.

"aduuh, sakit kaa-san" kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cubitan ibuku. Akhirnya setelah berusaha,aku lepas dari cubitan ibuku.

"ada apa naru-kun tadi manggil kaa-san?" Tanya ibuku sambil jongkok mensejajarkan dengan tinggi badanku.

"apa di konoha nanti ada yang mau berteman denganku, bu?" tanyanya

"eh, tentu saja ada, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik ibuku

"kaa-san kan tau sendiri, naruto kan suka berkelahi dengan teman-teman waktu kita tinggal di suna" jawabnya terlihat sedih, jika ia tidak mendapatkan teman nantinya di konoha.

"em, dengar ya naruto, jika mereka yang membuat masalah denganmu terlebih dulu, maka kau tak perlu takut untuk membela dirimu" sahut ayahku sambil mengemudi.

"benar apa kata tou-san mu naruto, jadi jangan takut, ya" ucap ibuku sambil mengelus lembut surai pirangku.

Aku sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan ayahku, yah, aku harus berubah ujarku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang kami tumpangi oleng dan banting stir kea rah kiri, ayahku beruaha menstabilkan mobilnya kembali.

"KYAAA" teriak ibuku ketakutan, sambil memeluk tubuhku,bermaksud melindungiku dari benturan yang mungkin terjadi nantinya.

CKIIITT

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul sebuah truk melaju kencang, alhasil mobil kami pun tertabrak oleh truk yang sedang melaju kencang tersebut.

BRRAAAAKK

Tabrakanpun tak terelakan, tubuhku terasa terhempas ke samping, samar-samar aku melihat ibuku tengah memelukku, kulihat juga ayahku yang berlumuran darah.

"na-naruto, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya ibuku sambil masih tetap memeluk tubuhku.

"ka-kaa-san, iya naruto tak apa-apa'' aku terkejut dengan tubuh ibuku yan berlumuran darah.

"na-naruto, ibu se-nang kau- uhuk se-lamat, ja-galah dirimu, setelah ini mungkin aku dan a-yah mu tidak bisa menjagamu lagi uhuk-

"Kaa-san hiks kaa-san, jangan tinggalkan aku hiks" teriak ku sambil menggengam tangannya

"naruto... jangan suka –uhuk, pilih- pilih makanan... makan yang banyak dan tumbuh besar. mandi setiap hari... tidur cepat dan tidur nyenyak.. bertemanlah... tak peduli berapapun.. pastikan mereka itu teman sebenarnya.. orang yang kau percayai walau sedikit tak apa" kata ibuku.

"na..naruto, mungkin hal yang ayah akan.. ..carakan sama seperti ibumu, tapi ayah hanya akan berpesan, ji-ka kau me..menyukai gadis, maka kejarlah dia naruto" ucap ayahku

" dasar minato bodoh, ia masih terlalu kecil-uhuk,.. untuk hal seperti itu, ingatlah- uhuk kata-kata terakhir ayahmu dan ibumu ini naruto, jagalah dirimu baik-baik" ujar ibuku yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kaa-san, tou-san hiks, hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks, kaa-san"ujar naruto sambil menangis

"na-ru-to, jagalah dirimu ba-ik-baik, selamat ting-gal, kaa-san menyayangimu" ucap ibuku untuk terakhir kalinya.

'KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, HIKS, HIKS" aku pun mulai kehilangan kesadaran, samar-samar aku melihat ambulance mulai berdatangan, setelah itu pun aku pingsan.

Flashback of

"Hahhh" aku menghela nafas pelan, ingatan tentang tragedy itu kadang-kadang terlintas dikepalaku. Sungguh aku tidak ingin menginggat kematian ke dua orang tuaku yang begitu tragis, tetapi seberapa keras aku mencoba melupakannya, malah semakin membuatku menjadi sedih.

Setelah kejadian itu aku tinggal bersama nenekku di konoha, sampai sekarang pun aku masih tinggal bersama nenekku. Oh ya saat ini aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 di konoha senior high school. Di sini aku termasuk murit yang susah di atur, karena aku sering tawuran dengan sekolah lain bersama teman-temanku, sering membolos pelajaran, dan lain-lain. Aku sering sekali di marahi sama nenekku, tapi soal tawuran, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku, aku hanya membela temanku.

Saat in aku sedang bersama teman temanku, kami(aku, sasuke, sai, shikamaru, dan kiba), saat ini tengah berada di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah memang tempat favorite kami, kenapa? Karena jauh dari keramaian.

"hei, dobe?" panggil sasuke

"ada apa, teme?' jawab naruto sambil menghisap rooknya.

"bagai mana hubunganmu dengan hinata?" tanyanya kembali.

"huff, kau tau gadis itu sulit sekali didekati" jawabku sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya keudara.

"kenapa tidak kau tiduri saja dia, dengan begitu lebih mudah mendapatkannya" kata sasuke kembali

"aku bisa saja melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menyakitinya sasuke" jawabku

Aku bisa saja menidurinya dan otomatis ia menjadi milikku, tapi aku sangat menyukainya, aku ingin mendapatkannya dengan cara yang baik.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hinata, ia adalah gadis yang aku sukai, walaupun ia galak tapi aku tetap menyukainya, sikapnya yang galak kepadaku itu mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Kau tau, sifat galaknya kepadaku membuatku semakin menyukainya. Ayah, ibu apa kalian bahagia di surga, pasti kalian bahagia, oh ya ayah, aku sudah mendapatkan seorang gadis yang ku sukai, walaupun ia galak tapi ia cantik kok, batinku dalam hati sambil menatap langit

"heh kau ini memang tak pandai dalam urusan gadis naruto, ajaklah dia kencan atau apalah," cletuk seorang berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya.

"diamlah kiba, aku sudah mengajaknya kencan beberapa kali dan ia selalu menolak, sekarang salah siapa, hah, daripada mengurusiku lebih baik urus saja anjing mu itu" kata naruto

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya mendelikkan matanya tidak suka. Sementara itu sasuke yang melihat kedua temannya adu mulut, hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"eh naruto, aku dengar pain, murit dari sekolah ame yang kau hajar kemarin, katanya masuk rumah sakit" kata sai yang masih asyik membaca buku.

"biarkan saja" jawabku.

"berhati-hatilah dengannya naruto, mungkin ia akan dating lagi untuk membalasmu" balas sai.

"jangan khawatir sai, ia hanya seorang petarung kelas teri, jika ia datang mengganguku lagi, aku akan menghajarnya" jawabku

"hahh, terserah kau sajalah" ujarnya malas dan kembali membaca buku.

Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu di atap sekolah. Orang itu menyeringai tipis.

"ini akan menjadi semakin menarik, bersiaplah kau naruto" ujar orang itu lirih.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1, maaf kalau jelek , maklum saya memang author baru, baru beberapa hari yang lalu belajar buat fic, dan juga saya juga bukan orang yang pandai dalam membuat cerita.**

 **Jadi, bagi yang baca fic ini saya mohon tinggalkan kritik dan saran agar saya bisa memperbarui cerita ini kedepannya**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Naruto © milik masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Romance & friendship**

 **Pair:Naruhina**

 **Warning:Typo's, alur kecepetan, dan warning-warning yang lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan…?!"

Seorang siswi yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia melihat seorang berambut pink yang berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa sakura-chan lari-lari seperti itu?" Tanya hinata heran

"Hosh..hosh…, kenapa…hosh kau tidak menunguiku saat berangkat sekolah tadi, hinata-chan..?" Tanya sakura sambil terengah-engah karena sehabis berlari

"Maaf sakura-chan, tadi aku berangkat bersama neji-nii" kata hinata

"hah… sudahlah, lain kali kalau kau berangkat sekolah sama nii-san mu bilang dong.. aku tadikan menunguimu terlalu lama jadi aku lari deh kesekolah.." kata sakura pura-pura sedih.

"iya.. iya.., maaf, eh ngomong-ngomong mobilmu kemana?" Tanya hinata, setau hinata sakura kan punya mobil kenapa harus berlari seperti tadi.

"soal mobilku, kemarin saat dipakai ayahku, bannya bocor dan sampai sekarang belum di perbaiki" jawab sakura.

"oh.." hinata hanya ber"oh" ria menanggapi jawaban sakura.

"sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas" ajak sakura sambil menarik tangan hinata

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang suasananya memang sudah tidak terlalu ramai , selama dalam perjalanan diantara mereka tidak ada yang memulai suatu pembicaraan.

SKIP TIME

"Ohayou minna…! Sapa sakura dan hinata ketika sudah sampai di kelas.

"ohayou"

"ohayou sakura-chan, hinata-chan"

Jawab beberapa teman sekelas sakura dan hinata.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing. Tempat duduk hinata berada di bangku paling kiri dekat dengan jendela, hinata memang suka duduk dekat jendela. Sementara tempat duduk sakura berada dibelakangnya.

KRIIIINGG! Suara bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi, semua murid dikelas itu langsung menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing. Selang beberapa menit guru pada jam pelajaran pertama pun datang.

"Ohayou minna" sapa seorang guru yang selalu memakai masker,

"Ohayou kakashi-sensei" jawab serempak dari murid dikelas itu

Setelah meletakkan tas dan buku yang ia bawa, ia mengambil presensi di mejanya.

"oh ya, apa ada yang tidak hadir hari ini..? Tanya kakashi

"sepertinya naruto dan sasuke tidak hadir sensei" jawab gara selaku ketua kelas.

"Hah….." menghelah nafas pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia pusing memikirkan kelakuan dua muridnya karena mereka memang terkenal sulit di atur di sekolah. Hari ini merupakan ketiga kalinya mereka bolos dalam minggu ini.

Sementara itu, hinata baru menyadari kalau naruto tidak masuk hari ini, menolehkan pandanganya ke bangku naruto yang tidak jauh dari bangkunya. "kemana anak itu berisik ? Tanya hinata dalam batinya, ada sedikit rasa khawatir dalam hatinya. "Biarkan saja, lagi pula ia selalu mengganguku" batin hinata menepis rasa khawatirnya.

"sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka," guman kakashi

" baik anak-anak pelajaran dimulai, buka buku kalian halaman 24" perintah kakashi.

"Baik sensei" jawab murid dikelas itu.

Naruto pov

"Hei, sasuke.." panggil seorang berambut kuning atau naruto

"hn, ada apa dobe?" jawab sasuke

"kenapa kau ikut bolos denganku..?" Tanya naruto.

"aku sedang malas sekolah" jawab sasuke sambil mengambil sebungkus rokok dari dalam sakunya.

"rokok?" Tawar sasuke kepada naruto

"kebetulan aku sedang tidak bawa rokokku"jawab naruto sambil mengambil sebatang rokok yang di tawarkan sasuke kemudian mematik ujungnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di taman. Mereka hanya berdua saja ditaman ini karena memang taman ini sudah tidak atau jarang dikunjungi, kenapa? Karena di taman ini dulu pernah terjadi pembunuhan, jadi orang-orang tidak mengunjungi tempat ini lagi lantaran masih takut akan kejadian lalu. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi naruto dan sasuke, saat ini mereka malah tengah berbaring dibawah pohon sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"wah…wah.., ternyata kalian berada disini rupanya.. naruto, sasuke" kata seseorang kepada naruto dan sasuke.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya naruto dan sasuke menolehkan kepalanya melihat segerombolan orang sedang berada tak terlalu jauh dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan sepertinya mereka berasal dari sekolah Ame.

Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat mereka "ohh…, para pengecut ternyata berani datang kepadaku setelah bosnya kuhajar" kata naruto dengan masih menyeringai.

"Diam kau bajingan..! setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada pain, kami tidak akan tingal diam" kata salah satu dari siswa ame.

"Oh.. ternyata kalian mau menuntut balas ya, dengan jumlah sebanyak itu kau pikir aku takut..? jangan bercanda jumlah bukan masalah besar untukku" kata naruto sombong mencoba menyulut emosi mereka.

"BRENGSEK!, HEY KALIAN HAJAR BAJINGAN ITU" teriak pemimpin mereka kepada anak buahnya.

HYYYAAAA

Naruto yang melihat mereka semua berlari ke arahnya semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"bersiaplah sasuke!" kata naruto.

Sasuke tetap diam sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Buagh" naruto menendang kepala samping orang yang hendak menerjang dirinya, sehingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

"akhkk" rintih pria yang barusaja ditendang naruto.

Tak terima temanya dihajar naruto, mereka maju dan mengepungnya.

"sialan kau, beraninya menghajar teman kami" teriak siswa ame yang bernama katsuya.

Merasa terkepung naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarung nya.

"majulah" kata naruto.

"SIALANN KAUU" teriak katsuya, dan teman-temanyapun maju bersamaan menyerang naruto.

Buakk

Buakk

Akhhkk

Uhukk

Buakk

Terlihat naruto yang sedang memukul asal-asalan musuhnya, wajahnya terlihat banyak luka akibat pukulan musuh.

Sementara itu sasuke masih menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut, tiba-tiba dari belakangnya muncul segerombolan orang dari sekolah ame. Jumlahnya sekitar sepuluh orang.

"Hei kau, jangan sok keren kau brengsek" kata seorang dari ame kepada sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang "diamlah, jika tidak ingin mati" kata sasuke sambil menatap tajam gerombolan tersebut.

"SIALAN.., KALAN HAJAR DIA!" perintahnya pada temanya.

HYAAAA

Mereka berlari untuk menghajar sasuke, sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia juga berlari ke arah gerombolan siswa tersebut.

"Buakkk" sasuke menendang kepala musuhnya kemudian melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Buaakk

Buakkk

"Buakkk" sasuke memukul kepala musuhnya, kemudian ia tending perutnya sehinggan pria itu jatuh tersungkur sehingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Akhhkk" sasuke berteriak kesakitan setelah musuhnya menendang wajahnya keras keras.

Terlihat masih ada dua orang yang masih berdiri di depan sasuke, kedua orang itu menendang tubuh sasuke secara bersamaan.

"akkhhkk" rintih sasuke. Sasuke berusaha berdiri setelah musuhnya berhenti memukulinya.

"sialan kau" kata sasuke marah, ia memandang kedua musuhnya tajam. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mengambil kursi taman di sampingnya, dan melemparkanya kearah musuhnya.

Brakkk. Karena sedikit terkejut kedua siswa ame terkena lemparan kursi dari sasuke, sehingga membuat mereka berdua pingsan.

Seringai tipis tercipta pada bibir sasuke yang berlumuran darah, ketika melihat musuhnya pingsan. Ia pun berjalan pergi kearah naruto berkelahi.

"Braakkk" naruto membanting tubuh katsuya ketanah.

Setelah membanting katsuya ketanah naruto berjongkok dan menjambak rambut katsuya.

"si..si-alan kau naruto, ka-mi pasti akan membalasmu" kata katsuya.

"berhentilah mengoceh, dan jika kau ingin membalas dendam, setidaknya bawalah orang yang kuat"kata naruto lalu beranjak pergi dari taman itu.

Naruto melihat sasuke tengah berjalan kearahnya, terlihat wajah sasuke juga mengalami banyak luka lebam.

"hn, kau sudah selesai dobe?" Tanya sasuke.

"begitulah" jawab naruto.

"sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, sebelum polisi datang" ujar sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului naruto.

"hey, tunggu aku teme!" teriak naruto pada sasuke .

TO BE CONTINUED

Akhirnyaaa… chapter dua selesai. Maaf kalau dichapter ini belum ada adegan NARUHINA mungkin chapter depan. Oh iya, untuk yang baca fic ini jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya…., karena review kalian adalah semangatku

Sampai jumpa chapter depan


End file.
